


Properly Taught

by FeralWaffle



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: Just some Ediford smut for an art trade ;>
Relationships: Thomas Edison/Henry Ford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Properly Taught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Anarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anarchy/gifts).

Things like these didn’t happen to Henry,  _ ever.  _ The only explanation was this, somehow a dream, wonderful, blissful, dream, one that Ford never ever wanted to wake up from. Why would he? Ford finally got the attention he always wanted from Edison, to be his good boy, to be good to  _ Edison. _

“Henry..” Edison crooned knocking Ford from his thoughts, Edison put Ford’s face in hand cupping it sweetly. Gently, Edison sat up from the bed him and Ford were on, he then moved his hand and wrapped his arms around Ford, pulling him into a tighter hug. “Do you think you could help me with something Ford?” Edison shimmed a bit, positioning Henry, just so he could feel something poke him.

Henry blushed in Edison’s embrace, his eyes widened a bit, he had been intimate with women before.. But men,  _ men _ were something he hadn’t even thought about doing before Edison, sure he didn't know how to do other men, but Ford had pleasured himself many times. How hard could it be? So with a raised brow and an even cocker smirk he replied, “Why, Mr.Edison…. Are you asking little ol’ me to touch you?” He went in for the kill, tilting Edison’s head up a little giving tiny little kisses, “To maybe, jack you off until you cum?”

But much to his surprise, Edison pulled Ford’s head away from his throat and pulled him into an even more searing kiss. One that promised many dirty things. Ford jumped a bit when Edison licked his lip, asking for permission, it was gentle yet forceful. Greedily, Ford opened his mouth, allowing Edison's tongue inside his mouth. Much to Ford's surprise, Edison tasted like peppermint and scotch, Ford couldn't help but melt into the kiss letting Edison taking the whole lead. It was  _ bliss,  _ it felt like Ford was on cloud 9, nothing in the world would ever distract him from this moment 

That is until Edison pulled away.

When Edison pulled away, he was studying Fords face for something. Ford didn't know what, but whatever it was, it seemed Edison found it, because he brushed a piece of Ford's hair out of his face, letting out a chuckle.

"Well, I was hoping you could use your  _ mouth." _

Of all the things Edison wanted him to do, he wanted him to do the one thing he didn't know  _ how _ to do.

Ford still tried to keep his facade up though, he still put a smile on his face and winked a little, making Edison laugh. "I don't see why not sir~". He sang the last part, quickly he sat up to him and Edison could get into a better position.

Edison sat so his back was completely against the headboard of his bed. He sat with a look that Ford knew would leave him with all the work, although Ford really couldn't bring himself to really care though. Because he knew that if he played his cards right, Edison would more than definitely return the favor in ten fold. So with a deep breath, Ford began to unbutton Edison's pants and and unzipped them.

That's when Ford really began to sweat. As soon as Ford unzipped Edison's pants, the man's cock sprang free. It stood up a bit of pre-cum dripling off the tip of it. Ford took a deep breath and smiled at Edison, teasing the man a little, he grabbed Edison's cock, "Are you ready for me to rock your world Tommy?"

As Ford said that, Edison leaned in close and grabbed the back of Ford's head, "You go for it Ford. Make me feel  _ good, _ you'll know what will happen if you do"

Oh did Ford know, and that more than spurred him to take Edison’s,cock into his mouth. Once it was actually in his mouth though, Ford couldn’t help but feel his confidence fade just a little. Still, he pushed on, Edison’s cock tasted like skin, but the precut was bitter...almost salty really? Ford heard a soft gasp as he licked the base of Edison.

Then Edison thrusted  _ into _ his mouth.

Ford choked just a bit, but the noises Edison was making, it made Ford persist. Henry’s eyes watered just a bit but he still took it like a champ. He just started sucking, it was sloppy and messy, but how Edison was moaning and just moving his head, Ford could only figure he was doing something right.

“Oh love,” Edison arched his hips just a bit, hitting the back of Ford’s throat “Oh you just wait, I’ll show you how to really do this once I’m done with your mouth.”

Ford in return just hummed in response trying not to gag to the feeling of Edison’s cock in his throat. It was hard if he was honest, but still Ford persisted, every thrust brought another moan from Edison. It made Ford’s chest warm in ways he didn’t want to confront yet, but he still sucked. It could have been minutes to an hour,but soon Edison was taking full control, absent mindlessly moving some hair out of Ford’s face. The man in question was feeling a sore throat and swollen lips, but he still persisted, Something Edison could appreciate. So with one final thrust Edison came, the man in question letting out a guttural growl as he did. Ford, he just  _ swallowed,  _ it wasn’t like he had much of a choice with Edison holding his head down.

Either way Ford couldn’t help the sigh of relief when Edison lifted his head up. 

“Well… Now Mr.Ford, I don’t think you quite realize how nice of a sight you are right now.” Edison out a finger under Ford’s chin, lifting him so he and Ford were face to face. Edison just loved the way he looked, his lips so swollen, Ford’s eyes glassed over with tears from how Edison just rammed into his mouth. But, he also looked, tired?

Edison smirked, watching the man recuperate, “Now Ford, did I have the pleasure of being the first man you ever sucked off?”

He got his answer when Ford flushed even harder, it made Edison chuckle and move over to give Ford a kiss. It was an amazing kiss at that, he could taste himself on Ford’s tongue, it wasn’t a taste he was fond of but something he could tolerate.

Edison pulled away, a little spittle connecting them until Edison flipped Ford under him.. Ford gasped a bit, music to Edison’s ears, and slowly ever so slowly he began to kiss  _ down. _ Edison’s quickly unbuttoned Ford’s shirt, the kisses he gave feeling like little fires on Ford’s skin. The man in question unable to not squirm under Edison’s kiss attack. Once Edison made it down to Ford’s tent, he slowly unbuttoned his pants.

“Tommy, could you please  _ hurry _ ?” Each word he said, he tried so hard to get some friction on his erection.

Edison just chuckled, once he got Ford’s boxers pulled down, Edison just raised an eyebrow, “Well, look at that, I haven’t even touched this and your already falling apart my boy.”

Before Ford could even get a word in, he gasped and put both hands on Edison’s head. He couldn’t help but pull Edison’s hair either, this… _ this _ was something different. This felt like Edison had more then definitely done this more than once, something which left a sour taste in Ford’s mouth, but he wouldn’t let that bother him now. Especially that everytime he let out a shallow thrust, Edison would give a tentative lick across his cock. Ford felt himself getting close after some time, and he couldn’t help but try and give Edison some warning.

“Tom-Tommy, I’m so  _ close. Please,”  _ Ford let out a gasp as Edison lifted his mouth from his cock, instead he of sucking, now he was just plain jerking off Ford.

Edison looked up at him a smile on his face, “Go right ahead then dear. Cum for me, just be a sweetie and let it all  _ go.” _

Ford did, he felt like he was floating and Edisom was the reason why. Soon once he was done and just a mess of spasming muscles, he barely registered the fact the Edison moved to the might stand and grabbed a rag. Soon Edison of cleaning the both of them, it was then that Ford's mind registered what was going on.

"Oh, Thank you Tommy." As he said that, Ford moved forward after Edison put the rags in the bedside trash and hugged him pulling them back down on the bed

"Your welcome Fordsy~ Lets get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." As he said that Edison pulled him closer both men cusdling i to each other.

That night Ford only had sweet dreams

  
  



End file.
